left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Angelofdeath275
[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 15:23, 16 August 2009 RE:The Witch Questions First and foremost, it's great to see that you've made your account! :D And yes, I'd be more than happy to address your questions. Just for convenience of locating my answers, I'll write them in bold. In the "meet the witch" section it says after she kills the one who startled her, she will eventually run away, mysteriously disappearing, if she out of your line of sight. But in the trivia section: "If a Witch does manage to retreat but is again confronted near the area of the first, the Witch will sit up on the floor and growl at you but not attack. However, you will be pushed away but, you can still kill her." Does this mean that if she still in your line of sight, that if you follow her she'll growl but won't do anything? I've only had her run away once. :Out of those two apparent possibilities, I've only ever seen her disappear. It is true that if you lose sight of her for too long after she has killed a Survivor, she will disappear. The part in the trivia section about her "growling, but not attacking" seems highly illogical, unlikely and out of character. Obviously, I cannot 100% it is impossible, but seeing as it's contradictory; if you remove one, remove that one. And there's this: "Witches actually don't seem to cause intentional harm unless they are startled due to the fact that they refrain from causing further damage after they have killed the Survivor that provoked them. In addition, they cover their heads in regret if they are reencountered moments after their kill." I'm calling BS, but I'm still not sure. :Seeing as there is no absolute evidence of that of her attack not being "intentional" it can only be called speculation, estimation and educated guesswork. Feel free to call BS. :P In the "tactics survivors" section, it says that if you close a normal door on her, she will claw a hole, then she will break it down moments after, but then in the "witch tactics that fail" section, it says that its not advisable to close a door on her because she break it down in 1 or 2 hits. Then in the "trivia" section it says: "It's possible to kill a Witch — and startle her without her chasing anybody down — by closing a door on her." Do you know which is true? :Out of those scenarios, the only one I've encountered every, single time is that the Witch will simply mow the door down, her arms flailing like usual and running at normal speed. She is barely hindered by the door, if at all. In the "tactics survivors" section, it says lighting a witch with a molotov will make her slow as a turtle, but then in the "other witch killing tactics", it says that it does damage over time. She'll run after you, and can attack like a normal zombie. This implies that is SLIGHTLY slower, not slow as a turtle. Do you know which a is more true? I've personally lighted up a witch and she still ran at her normal speed, but then another time I did, she was slightly slower, but that have been the freezing glitch seeing as I was on higher ground.... :When set on fire, the Witch is slightly slower. I wouldn't say "as slow as a turtle" but slow enough to give a Survivor a tiny advantage in speed. For the "do not disturb" achievement, do you know if it means to avoid her AT ALL COSTS? Like if she is growling and standing, does that count against it? :That achievement basically means "Do not startle a Witch in an entire campaign". She can growl and stand all she likes, but once you get the "X has startled the Witch" message, you have lost, and cannot get the achievement in that playthrough. I hope I managed to clear up your questions. If you have any more, lemme hear 'em. :) --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 16:13, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Editing This is kind of a general editing tip: when editing, can you do more in one edit, rather than editing ten times on one page in a half hour, like on The Witch? Thanks. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:46, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :The problem is that the recent changes gets filled with multiple edits to the same page. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 04:01, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::People won't be able to see anything else besides your edits to The Witch. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 04:44, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::I apologize. It's just that where I normally edit, doing that is frowned upon, and I tend to be overly serious. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 05:11, 22 August 2009 (UTC) RE:"Hit & amp;" and spaces That, my friend, is a very good question. That, and the references thing with dozens of spaces are both completely confusing me. The "amp;" thing that keeps being added seems to do absolutely nothing, from what I can see. So for that, I have no clue whatsoever as to why it keeps being added. I've only ever seen it placed there. As for the spacing at the top and bottom of each article; again, I have no idea why they do it. Any excessive spacing that you see, feel free to remove it. Also if the "amp;" thing reappears, that can be removed as well. If it persists, I'll bring it up on the Witch's talk page, and we'll see why they insist on including it. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 15:42, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Just FYI This isn't a massive deal, but looking at your Witch edit, it seems you don't know what the term "ragdoll" means. It's the politically correct term for rigged models without support or animation. A...well...virtual ragdoll of that character. You know how when a Survivor or Infected die, their limbs just sort of lose their structure and fly off in random directions? That's because when something dies it becomes a ragdoll. =) I hope that made sense to you. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:39, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Haha, nope. That's what they're really called. =P [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:43, September 23, 2009 (UTC)